


One More Take

by StairsWarning



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Clancy is tied down!, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Loss of Control, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, No penetration, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: Lucas gets permission to have Clancy, but isn't prepared for how into everything Clancy is.Oh, how Lucas wishes he brought a camera.





	One More Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just gratuitous smut I wrote in like an hour and a half. This is a hell pairing but I also refuse to write noncon so Clancy is Very Into All Of It, but does recognize that it's all very fucked.
> 
> Also I've only watched playthroughs of this game so. There's that. This takes place during the 'Bedroom' lost footage bit.

“That’s it, Clancy… Wake up for me.” The voice sounded familiar somehow, but the softness to his words were saccharine as Clancy processed them. He opened his eyes to see a young man- a bit crazy in the eyes and his breath foul to the high heavens- probably the Baker son, Lucas. He seems to brighten at Clancy’s slowly focusing eyes and backs off a bit.

“Where… Where the fuck am I?” His throat tightens in panic as he takes in the small room around him. He doesn’t notice the restraints until later.

“Ma ‘n Pa let me have you for the time being. I told Evie that another brother might be… Too much excitement.” An evil glint darkens his already fucked up eyes. “But she’s open to a brother-in-law.” He steps back further, his eyes raking down Clancy’s body. “Gotta see if you’re cut out to be mine, though, baby.” He chuckles, hands finding his sweatshirt pockets with ease. It is only then that Clancy fully notices his compromised position.

He looks down to the old cot-like bed he was expecting, but with the hacksawed addition of what he can only assume was taken from a gynecologist's office. His legs are spread wide, his ankles and knees belted to the cold metal contraption holding him open to Lucas’s horny gaze. His pants are still on, thankfully. But this small justice does not quell the anxiety and vomit-inducing fear that spreads through his veins like electricity.

“What- what the fuck?! What the fuck are you gonna do to me?!” Clancy exclaims, squirming to test if he would ever be able to break free. No luck. If he only had to deal with the old, clanky cuffs on his wrists he would be home free, but the inspection table attached to his lower half had other plans. Clancy glances back up to Lucas to see an odd sort of expression: guilt. The moment of guilt ends soon, however, and Lucas is quick to settle at the end of the bed in a wooden chair, elbows propped up in the space between Clancy’s legs.

“Just some light inspection.” He exhales sharply, Clancy assumes this is a laugh. “Can’t have my goods coming to me bein' damaged.” He moves his hands to Clancy’s ankles, a rush of breath coming from Clancy’s mouth at the sensation. He tilts his head away and closes his eyes, only to feel Lucas climb over his prone body and yank his chin back towards him. Lucas’s words come out in a growl. “You _will_ watch me, Clancy.” His eyes open slowly to meet the terrifyingly intense gaze Lucas sends him, scant inches from his face. If Clancy were the betting type, he’d say that this was probably the most alive this guy has ever looked. Lucas takes several deep, huffing breaths before continuing. “You _will_ watch me touch you.” He smirks, tracing his fingers over Clancy’s cheek. “I know this kinda shit gets you off, Clancy. I checked your Pornhub search history.” His hand trails lower over Clancy’s neck, grazing his Adam’s apple and pressing lightly. Clancy sighs impulsively, leaning his head back to bare his throat briefly, before snapping back to his senses.

“You can’t just…” Clancy swallows, trying to avoid the light-yet-intoxicating pressure at the base of his throat. “You can’t just expect me to go all for this shit! You guys kidnapped me. Murdered my friends.”

“Andre and Peter were hardly your friends, Clance. Even _I_ don’t believe that for one second.” His smirk softens to something more analytical, like Clancy were a newly cut jewel. The hand covering his throat moves down to his chest and Clancy has to hold back his disappointed sigh. _In another universe,_ Clancy thinks, _he may have been my type._ Lucas’s hand slides down to his belt, but before Clancy can protest, Lucas drags both his hands down his legs, tugging at the restraints, as if to remind the both of them of their situation. “Yeah… These binds here ain’t the most sophisticated method to keep you down for me, but goddamn if they aren’t effective…” He seems to get lost in thought for a moment, gripping Clancy’s calves tightly. _Possessively._

“Lucas, if you’re gonna dismember me and cut off my dick, just do it now. You really don’t need this whole setup.” His breath nearly leaves him completely at Lucas’ sharp look. He continues a bit softer. “There’s no one watching. Just…” He looks away from Lucas’ glare, wincing a little bit. “Just chop my dick off and go, man. What the fuck are you gaining from doing all this weird, touchy shit?”

The silence lasts for a bit too long, and Clancy finally gets the hint to look back over at Lucas. His hands are still clamped around his calves, but he’s moved his body further up Clancy’s body. “Clancy.” Lucas growls, his jaw locked, eyebrows hardset. “I. Want. You." God _damn_ Clancy can feel Lucas' nails leaving crescent-shaped marks through his grimy jeans- "To. Be. Mine.” He moves his hands to where the inside of his thigh meets his torso, a soft, delicate spot that sends heat to his crotch immediately.

_“Fuck.”_ Clancy murmurs. He quickly reminds himself that yes, this is incredibly fucked up. It will always be fucked up, and Lucas is taking advantage of him and his non-incognito browser history and _fuck ok ok, fine, this is really hot._ “Lucas, you- you can’t. What if your fucked up parents come in here, huh? They’re gonna kill me, definitely, for like, defiling their son. Right?” Clancy’s breath comes out heavy as Lucas presses his thumbs into the soft, vulnerable flesh, guarded by his stupid, clearance bin Old Navy jeans.

“I told them to leave the house for a bit, dig around the grounds for any hiding visitors.” He giggles, high and anxious. “We’re alone, Clancy. You’re aaallllll mine. Not even little Evie could take you away from me.” His right hand moves to hover over his (embarrassingly prominent) bulge, pressing down slowly. Clancy hisses, the heat of Lucas’s palm feeling a little too relieving.

“Lucas, _fuck,_ this is really fucked up. Really fucked up.”

“I know, I know sweetheart. But your little noises are so worth it.” Clancy’s dick pulses at that, and Lucas clamps down his hand in response. “God _damn_ are you responsive to this shit… Guess I really shoulda set up a camera down here.” Clancy’s head snaps up.

“Fuckin’ _what?_ ”

“What! I said I _‘should have’_ , which means that I didn’t.” Lucas leans back a bit, moving his hands back to his calves. “Thought you’d be a lot less willing. ‘M not that fucked up, Clance. I set this whole little rig up just for you and your sick little mind.” He grins down at Clancy, towering over him. “Who knew you’d be so goddamned into it. It’s like I’ve got my own little virgin down here, ready to whore himself out to anyone that can satisfy his needs.” He pauses, tilting his head. “But you know what, Clancy?” He swoops down into Clancy’s personal space, pressing his right hand against his throat and his left on his temple. “ _I’m_ the only one that can satisfy you. I’m the only one fucked up enough to know just what you need.”

“Holy shit. Holy fuck, Lucas…” Clancy says, mind reeling from the amount of lust hitting his system. His dick says ‘please let me cum’, his heart says ‘just kiss him you idiot’, and his head says ‘escape! This is literally fucking insane!’.

Of course, he listens to his heart. But, his heart could also just be echoing his dick’s desire too.

Lucas seems shocked by Clancy’s upward surge to kiss him, but takes the invitation to hold him down and seemingly conquer his mouth. There’s no art to it, just gross spit running down Clancy’s chin and his hands tensing in the wrist clamps at his sides. Clancy yearns to run his hands across Lucas’ head to guide the kiss a little bit, but the mess is exactly what Clancy needs. What he’s always wanted.

Someone else in control.

Lucas leans back, pressing his thumb down against Clancy’s windpipe. They both know this is the dangerous and wrong way to do breathplay, but that alone makes Clancy needier. He squirms around, no longer trying to escape but instead to wriggle his dumb jeans off.

“You need me to take those off for you, honey? Gettin’ a little hot in here?” Lucas asks, that saccharine tone returning. Clancy can only whine and nod, pulling his neck a little bit further out in the process. Lucas looks almost proud as he removes his hand from Clancy’s throat, undoing the buttons slowly.

“Fuck, Lucas, you better fuck me up or else I’m actually going to murder you along with your parents.” Lucas chuckles, dark and foreboding. Clancy longs for the hand back on his throat, but is sated by the stuffy air of the room hitting his now-revealed junk.

“Gotta undo these straps to get these off. You promise you won’t run off ‘n get killed if I do that for you?”

“No, no, fuck, never, jesus christ I don’t think I’ll ever want to run from this.” Clancy’s brain still screams for him to run- to kick Lucas in the nose and run for the high hills, but _fuck_ if he’s never been so turned on in his entire life. Clancy’s so lost in his internal battle that he doesn’t even notice when Lucas undoes the leather straps, efficiently slides his pants and underwear off, and redoes the straps, tighter this time. He presses a kiss to one knee before zeroing in on Clancy’s embarrassingly hard dick.

“So needy. Next time I’ll get the cameras on you- really send home the whole helpless aspect. Helpless to your own goddamn filthy needs.” His hands run up and down Clancy’s legs, occasionally stopping to pinch, bite or scratch a mark into his legs. “Don’t even think I have to fuck you this time, you’d get off just with my hand on your throat and a finger on your taint.” He laughs sadistically, pressing possessive little touches to the insides of his thighs.

“You- you have to. I’m gonna go insane if you don’t, you crazy prick.” Lucas laughs louder at that, resting his forehead against Clancy’s restrained knee.

“Then you’ll fit right in with the rest of the family, sweetheart. Nice ‘n crazy.” He smiles warmly, completely at odds with the depressingly spooky atmosphere of the room. He sighs, finally moving his hands down to the crook of Clancy’s legs. He spits roughly onto his hole, rubbing his middle finger against his entrance. “Nothin’ more than this tonight, honey. I don’t break my toys.” Lucas has the audacity to fucking _wink,_ which pisses Clancy off. But… Not enough to say anything about it, however.

“Just make me come, Lucas. Please.” Clancy tries to even his voice, which mostly works. Lucas rolls his eyes.

“Fine, drama queen. One orgasm comin’ right up.” Lucas sounds flippant, but his excitement is palpable as he climbs fully onto the bed, settling right between Clancy’s legs. His right hand once again finding its home against Clancy’s neck. “That’s it, baby… Settle into it… Yeah, let me own you… Hold you down… Give you all these pretty bruises to show off…” Lucas murmurs intermittently between pressing his finger deeper into his hole and pressing down on his neck. He seems to be rambling more for himself than for Clancy, but it’s an added benefit that it’s all stuff he wants to hear.

“I can still talk, Lucas.” Clancy squeezes out to piss Lucas off. Unsurprisingly it works, and Lucas growls, bearing down harder, draping his body over Clancy’s. He moves his left hand from his hole to circle his dick, pumping dry and fast.

“You won’t be talkin’ for too long, boy, you wanna die with your legs spread open for me? Huh? You wanna have your last moments under me? You wanna die for my pleasure?” His eyes are manic and veritably insane, but that only makes the electricity running through Clancy’s body stronger. He nods through his growing tears, his body feeling as tight as a guitar string.

Clancy can truly not breathe anymore, and the immobility of his limbs only amplifies his sense of helplessness. So, he squeezes out one last _‘please’_ , sees Lucas’s nod, and comes. Lucas lets go of his throat at the same moment, the rush of oxygen paired with his mind-shattering orgasm leading him to cum even harder. He can feel the tears from his overstimulation running down his cheeks, but doesn’t care anymore. His sight returns to him and his breathing evens out just in time to watch Lucas jacking himself off efficiently, his eyes darting from mark to mark, from the budding bruises to the cumspot on Clancy’s shirt, to his shiny eyes. He groans softly, his cum landing on Clancy’s spent penis.

“ _Shiiiiit,_ Clancy-boy. You’re makin’ a real pretty picture right now.” He rests a hand against one of Clancy’s bound knees.

“Well then why don’t you take a picture then, Lucas? It’ll definitely complete this whole..." Clancy wiggles his hands around in his wrist restraints, gesturing to the room in general. "Scenario.”

Lucas grins. “Oh, then I might just have to. Might have to get some progress shots to get a whole beautiful set to hang up around my office, though.” He presses a thumb into the crook of Clancy’s knee, relishing in the fact that Clancy could still not move from how he set him up. “Might have to do a few takes, since you’re new to the whole in-front-of-the-camera thing.”

“Yeah, a few takes sounds about right.”


End file.
